The Tsundere and the Frog
by Chocolateismylover
Summary: When a young writer named Arthur kisses a French prince who was turned into a frog, he is turned into one too! Now they have to figure out how to change back... if they don't kill each other first. ABANDONED DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK BUT MAY BE CONTINUED ONE DAY.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: For the people who may not know, according to Wikipedia, the definition of a tsundere is a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time.

This story takes place in the modern era instead of the 1920s because I don't know much about that era.

Oh, and I said Toris would be like Eli La Bouff, but really Felix's dad never makes an appearance here. Toris plays Felix's best friend and eventually his lover.

Yes this story had FrUk and mentions of LietPol and SuFin. If you don't like it, don't read it.

I failed at Berwald's accent…

If you look up at the sky on a clear night, you will see that one star shines brighter than the rest. It has been known by many names, but most call it the Evening Star. They say that if you wish upon this star, your wish will come true. But this is only partially true: It is a combination of wishing and hard work that will make your dreams happen, as two young men would one day discover together…

"…And then the ugly little frog looked up with his sad brown eyes and pleaded 'Oh please, dear Princess. Only a kiss from you can break this terrible spell that was inflicted on me by a wicked witch.'" A man with short blond hair and light violet eyes read aloud to two seven-year-old boys who were listening attentively.

One boy was wiggling around excitedly as he listened, his chin length straight blond hair whipping around and his bright green eyes gleaming with anticipation. Despite his obviously male appearance, he wore a puffy pink dress and carried a wand the same color in his pudgy fist. "This is like, my favorite part." he whispered to the other boy.

"Shh, Felix, I want to hear it too." the other boy whispered back. His hair was blond like the other boy's, but was scruffy and his emerald green eyes peered out from under thick eyebrows. He petted the air next to him as if there was something there that no one else could see. "Flying Mint Bunny says to be quiet too."

"Fine then, Artie." Felix huffed, pouting a little. The man who had been reading had paused to listen in amusement to the short conversation before continuing.

"And the beautiful princess was so moved by his desperate plea, that she stooped down, picked up the slippery creature, leaned forward," Felix and Artie leaned forward too: Felix in expectancy and Artie in disgust. "…raised him to her lips, and kissed that little frog!"

At this, Felix let out a happy sigh, while Artie shuddered.

"Then, the frog was transformed into a handsome prince. They were married, and lived happily ever after." The man finished.

"Yay!" Felix cried, clapping his hands. "Read another one, read another one!"

"Sorry Felix, Arthur and I need to be heading home. It's getting late, and I have work tomorrow." Arthur stood up and was about to leave, when a third boy peeked timidly into the room, long wavy brown hair hanging over grass green eyes.

"Hi, Mr. Tino," he said shyly. "Hey Arthur, Felix."

"Toris! Have you seen this dress? Isn't it just fabulous?" Felix twirled around to show off his poofy skirts and fell down as he overbalanced.

"It's very nice." Toris said politely, long used to his friend's early revealed tendency to cross-dress. "Your dad says he has a surprise for you in the gardens."

"Really? Oh my God, I totally can't wait to see it." Felix nearly ran over poor Toris on his way out, and Toris left to try and catch up.

"Come on Arthur, Berwald should be home from work now." Tino took Arthur's hand.

Arthur was still thinking about the story that Tino had just read. "There is NO WAY that I would ever kiss a frog, even if it did turn into royalty! Yuck!"

Tino smiled warmly at Arthur as they left Felix's home where they could loud excited squeals from Felix in the distance.

"Oh my God! A pony!"

The neighborhood where Arthur and his family lived had a relatively small, but tight knit community. Tino and Berwald had chosen to raise Arthur in an accepting community where their own choice to get married had been accepted without any opposition.

"We're home!" Tino called as he and Arthur came home. A tall man with short blond hair and glasses hiding intelligent blue eyes looked up.

"H'llo. How's m' w'fe 'nd k'd? (Hello, how's my wife and kid?)"

"Don't call me that, Su. We're both fine. We just got back from Felix's house." Tino told him using his nickname for Berwald.

"Hey Father? Can I make dinner tonight?" Arthur asked Berwald. Tino quickly spoke before Berwald could.

"No that fine! I've got it!" Tino didn't want to hurt Arthur's feelings, but to put it nicely, his meals had a lot to be desired.

After dinner, in order to make up for Arthur not being to allowed to cook dinner, Berwald asked "So, d' ye' w'nt t' tell us a st'ry? (So, do you want to tell us a story?)"

Arthur perked up. "Sure!"

He took a breath and was about to begin when Tino stopped him. "Hold on there. Your storytelling gift is something to be shared."

Arthur beamed before opening the front door and shouting out to the people lounging outside in the pleasant summer evening, "Hey everyone, I'm going to tell a story!"

Arthur's storytelling talent was well known throughout the neighborhood, so it was no surprise that about an hour later, a crowd sat in front of Arthur's house, enraptured by Arthur's tale of a young man who fell in love with a prince who had been transformed into a scary monster.

When he finished, they burst out into applause despite themselves. For such a young boy, Arthur had an extensive vocabulary and a way with words. His voice, though not yet a man's had a soft dreamy quality to it that spun the words into a magnificent tapestry of language.

"The great thing about stories," Tino said as he and Berwald tucked Arthur into bed that night, "Is that they bring people together, from all backgrounds. Stories can teach lessons, or say something about life, or simply be entertaining. But a great story, no matter what it's about, is one that will resonate in some way with everyone."

"And someday, I'll write a book that'll make everyone happy!" Arthur said proudly. Berwald chuckled a little and ruffled Arthur's hair. Then he pulled out a little book that he must have stitched together himself.

"Yes th'ts r'ght. But 'til then, y' c'n wr'te 'n here. (Yes, that's right. But until then, you can write in here)."

Taking the journal, and looking outside the window, Arthur gave a start and wiggled out of bed. "Look! The Evening Star! Felix told me that if you make a wish on a star, it has to come true."

Berwald picked up Arthur with ease and tucked him back into bed. "Th'ts r'ght, keep 'n wishing b't rememb'r, y' h've t' w'rk h'rd too. B't d'nt l'se s'ght 'f wh'ts imp'rtant. (That's right, keep on wishing, but remember, you have to work hard too, But don't loose sight of what's important)."

Berwald put his arm around Tino as he spoke and Tino smiled back up at him, and walked out holding hands with him after saying good night to Arthur.

As soon as they were gone, Arthur jumped out of bed again and ran to his window to gaze at the Evening Star. He heard a giggle next to him and a green rabbit with wings flew up to Arthur, bringing with it what appeared to be a small woman with wings.

"Hello Flying Mint Bunny. Hello Miss. Fairy. Did you come here to keep me company?"

"Of course." They laughed and Arthur laughed with them. Too bad he was the only one that could see them. Besides Felix and Toris, they were Arthur's only friends. Looking down at the journal Berwald had given him, Arthur returned his gaze to the star and pressed the book against his chest as he whispered. "Oh please, please, please, let me publish my own book one day."

He was about to go back to bed when he noticed a small frog on the edge of the window. Arthur looked at for a few moments before it croaked and Arthur screamed (manly of course) and ran out to sleep in Tino and Berwald's room.

He would never kiss a frog, Arthur decided. Not ever.


	2. Chapter 2

15 years later…

"Well Mr. Kirkland, it was a long night for you, but in the end it'll all be worth it when I show those wankers." A twenty two year old Arthur muttered to himself before he entered the bedroom of his small flat, crashed on the bed, and began snoring.

Arthur had been fortunate to find a relatively cheap flat to live in after he graduated college. Between paying off his student loans as well as buying necessities, Arthur was glad to not have to pay a large rent as well.

Arthur's alarm began beeping and he resisted the temptation to press the snooze button, instead choosing to roll out of bed and drag himself into the shower. After his shower, he dressed, grabbed an apple out the fridge for breakfast and headed out the door.

He had gotten two jobs after graduating, both with each of his parents. On weekdays, he helped out his father, Berwald at an IKEA not too far away. At nights and on the weekends, Arthur would aid his dad, Tino in planning events.

It was a rather hot day and he welcomed the blast of cool air that hit his face as he strolled through the automatic doors. He caught sight of his father and waved to him and the other nodded back. Berwald was a man of few words and he and Arthur didn't interact too much at work. Arthur then headed toward his cashier's station.

By the time his lunch break rolled around, Arthur was relieved to escape the boredom, if only briefly. He decided to buy lunch at the café next door where he usually spent his lunch breaks.

He had brought his journal with him, now somewhat worn from use due to his writing all over it as he fantasized and created characters and settings that he sketched in words on paper. Because he had worked hard in school and college, and now that he had two jobs, Arthur had experienced problems with trying to squeeze in time to write his book. But after a few years, the time spent on the book had added up and Arthur had just sent a manuscript to the Hetalia Books publishing company and was waiting for a response.

After buying and settling down with a cup of tea, a sandwich, and a scone (the café's were good, but of course, his were much better), Arthur was about to begin eating when he was interrupted by a group of his coworkers. Arthur tended to avoid social situations, as they made him feel uncomfortable, so even as an adult he still had very few friends (and even then, he felt closer to Flying Mint Bunny and Miss. Fairy, neither of whom he had seen yet today).

"Yo Arthur, we're gonna go to a club tonight. Wanna join us?"

Arthur was annoyed at being interrupted from his lunch and not at all eager to go and end up pissed drunk in bed with someone he didn't know (he'd experienced this far too many times in the past to not be cautious of such situations).

"No thank you." Arthur sniffed. "And while you're at it, kindly stop massacring the English language." He only tolerated bad grammar from Felix.

His coworkers were miffed, but they knew Arthur and his scowl well enough to know not to push it.

"They probably would have left you on your own anyway, the sodding gits." Arthur reasoned to himself to justify his rude answer. But he wouldn't apologize, why should he? He hadn't done anything wrong.

Arthur looked up, when he heard someone sit in the chair across from him, and was about to snap at the person, until he realized it was Toris.

"Hey Toris."

"Good Afternoon, Arthur." Toris had not changed very much from his childhood. He was still rather shy and quiet and a bit of a worrier. "So how's the book coming along?"

"I think I've found a good company, and I sent it in. I should get a reply from them today." Arthur was about to continue when the door flung open and Felix ran straight to their table.

"Oh my God, Artie! Toris! You will totally not believe the news I have for you!" Arthur and Toris were privately relieved that Felix wasn't cross-dressing today. Not that they minded, but it could be awkward at times. Today, he simply wore a "wicked hipster pink" button up shirt and slacks. "So like, I heard that Prince Francis Bonnefoy, the crown prince of France is coming here! Righteous! They say he loves both men and women so I have a chance! And even better, my dad invited him to come to our masquerade ball tonight! And the prince'll be staying at our house during his stay!"

"That's great, Felixs." Toris finally managed to say when Felix paused to take a breath. Arthur thought that Toris sounded a little upset, but he might have imagined it. "You always said you wanted to marry a prince."

"Like, I know right? Oh please, tell me both of you will come tonight. You know how I get around strangers." Felix tended to become rather anxious when he met new people.

"Of course we will." Arthur assured Felix, who beamed. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

Felix whooped. "Tonight, my prince is coming, and I am totally not gonna let him go!" he rushed back out leaving a stunned Arthur and Toris.

Toris was the first to break the silence. "I'm such a coward," he sighed, laying his head on the table. Arthur blinked as he realized what was going on,

"You mean…?"

"Yeah, I've loved him for a few years now and only God knows why. I mean he's annoying and selfish and impulsive and yet I don't care. Don't tell him, but I kind of like it when he cross-dresses." Toris' face became an unusual shade of red.

"You really should tell him. He deserves to know." Arthur urged him. "Why don't you tell him tonight? I mean, chances are, a prince would only end up breaking his heart. Also, I think you're the only person who can handle him." he chuckled.

Toris bit his lip. "I suppose so," he murmured, still unsure.

Roderich Edelstein took in a deep breath and let it out. He repeated the process a few more times in an attempt to calm down. He ran his fingers through his dark hair, trying to flatten a single stubborn lock of hair before giving up. For a young aristocrat like himself and as an assistant to the prince, losing his temper was out of the question.

Where on earth was that damn prince? If he didn't find Prince Francis soon, they would both be late for the masquerade. Not that he was in a hurry to find his over affectionate master. Not only did he romance beautiful young women (and men), but he had even tried to seduce Roderich more than once which led the latter to dislike Francis even further.

A familiar laugh reached his ears, and Roderich adjusted his glasses. Sure enough he saw his master strolling through the park with a woman on each arm. Francis' long wavy hair shone bright gold in the sunlight and his clear blue eyes sparkled with life and a charm that drew people toward him. A little bit of stubble grew on his chin, but it suited him very well.

"Sire!" Roderich called as he raced after Francis. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Ohonhonhonhon." Francis laughed. "Roderich, mon ami. Can you not see zat I am a leetle beezy here? Of course you can join in ze fun eef you want." he winked and Roderich fumed.

"We need to go, your Highness. We are expected at the Łukasiewicz mansion for the ball and we are late. Might I remind of the old phrase 'time is money?' You of all people should know that now that you've been cut off by your parents. Remember, either you marry that rich boy or else you get a job if you expect the King and Queen to even consider giving you back your title."

Francis frowned as the ladies drifted away, bored by the conversation. "D'accord," he sighed, before perking up. "A ball you said? Well zen, I suppose I shall 'ave to find somezing suitable for ze occasion. I am always 'andsome of course, but I zink I'll want somezing special."

Thank goodness, Roderich thought. Once you got Francis on the topic of fashion, it was at least possible to keep his thoughts on the right track. He more than anyone else, wanted to see Francis settled down with his hands far away from Roderich's privates.

"Hello gentlemen." said a voice from behind Francis and Roderich. They whipped around to see a man with a friendly smile on his face and an…interesting appearance.

He had longish shaggy strawberry blond hair and eyes colored like garnets. He wore a long olive green trench coat and a small top hat tilted to the side. As he smiled, one could see a fang peeking out of the left side of his mouth.

"I thought I would welcome you to our lovely city and make your acquaintance. My name is Vladimir by the way." Vladimir shook their hands eagerly as he spoke. Roderich wasn't sure, but he thought his accent was Romanian. "It's nice to meet you Prince Francis and Mr. Edelstein. May I call you Roderich?"

The two of them looked a Vladimir, their mouths hanging open slightly. How did he know so much about them? It would make sense if he knew about Francis but how did he know Roderich's name? Vladimir merely laughed and took out a card, which he gave to Francis.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. I specialize in magic, specifically charms. Don't worry, my magic is for good stuff, no dark magic, though I do find it fascinating… Anyway, is there anyway I can assist you?"

"Well you see-" Francis began, and Roderich was about to shush him, not trusting the cheerful magician but Vladmir beat him to it.

"No wait! Let me guess! Oh you know what, come with me to my emporium. I haven't tried reading the future for a while and I don't want to get rusty!" Vladmir was clearly keen on showing off to them.

Roderich figured that since he and Francis were already late, it couldn't hurt to stay a little while. He hoped it wouldn't take too long. It would not be good if they missed the ball and started an international incident. So he and Francis followed Vladimir who led them to a small plain looking building.

"Welcome to my parlor. Go and make yourselves comfortable." Vladimir said as he opened the door and snapped his fingers making numerous candles placed around the room light up at the same time on their own.

The room was filled with just about everything one could think of relating to magic. A bookcase ran along one of the walls, their titles mostly written in Romanian and Latin. Tables were covered in old parchments and strange objects and artifacts.

"I hope you don't mind the mess, but I'm very unorganized. Would you like some coffee? Oh wait, I've only got instant, never mind. (There's the instant coffee joke I never made in Birdie and the Beast) Would you like to hear a joke? I know lot's of great ones about Hungarians." Vladimir chatted as he retrieved a deck of tarot cards and placed them on the table before Francis and Roderich. "Anyway, here's how it works: I'm going to read your past, present, and future try to figure out what you want, and see if I can fix you up a charm to help!"

Vladmir shuffled the cards and told Francis and Roderich to each pick three cards. First he looked at Francis' cards.

"Let's see, your past is pretty simple: You're a prince from France with bloodlines going way back. I already knew that so let's move on. In the present you love living life to the fullest, only the finest food and clothing and women for you. However your parents have stopped your allowance shall we say? And now you want your high lifestyle back again. And yet concerning your hopes for the future, you're a romantic and are waiting for that one special person. Therefore you don't want to marry someone you've barely met just so you can be rich again. So to sum up, you want to find true love, but at the same time, wish for the life you had before your parents took away your money." Vladimir nodded to himself thoughtfully, tapping his chin before turning to Roderich and his cards.

"Your past is also pretty easy. You were a weak child and were burdened with too much for you to handle meaning, which led to your quiet personality today. I can also see a young woman and a divorce. Nowadays, you would rather focus on your piano skills rather than on your work. You don't particularly care for how things are now, and want to be free. So your wish is to get away from your current circumstances so you can go back to your piano and your lady."

Vladimir sat back and pondered what he had read for a few moments. Then he looked back up at them. "I think I have just the thing. It'll take care of both your problems, but I need permission from both of you to perform the spell."

Francis and Roderich looked at each other, shrugged and nodded. Vladimir took out some chalk and began drawing strange shapes on the floor, while reciting some kind of incantation in a mixture of Latin and Romanian.

"Are you ready?" He asked Francis.

"Oui."

"All right then." Vladimir rubbed his hand together and stretched them out before holding his hands above his head and chanting another spell in a louder voice. Francis watched as the candles began glowing purple and red and green and a strong wind blew around him. All the bright colors in the room seemed to blend together and swirl around him. Francis tried to move, but he couldn't and began to panic. Odd figures and shapes similar to those that Vladimir had drawn on the ground seemed to fly around him. Francis' senses were confused and overwhelmed. He thought he could see Vladimir's silhouette and the last thing he heard was his voice as he lost consciousness.

"I hope you're satisfied with your spell. Come back again, and remember, no refunds or exchanges unless- oh dear, this is not what I intended to happen. Funny how much things can get screwed up when you mispronounce just one word…"


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur sighed and swirled around the champagne in his glass, only sipping from it occasionally. On another occasion, he would have partaken of something stronger, but he felt he should stay sober, if only for Felix's sake. For the masquerade, he had dressed up as a pirate.

Felix's ball seemed to be going smoothly although the prince had still not made an appearance. Unsurprisingly, Felix, dressed in a rather extravagant pink gown, was rushing around hoping to see Prince Francis. After nearly two hours, he was beginning to freak out.

"Like, this is not cool. Where is he? I'm totally beginning to lose my cool!"

Toris placed his hand on Felix's shoulder consolingly. He was dressed up as a puppy with floppy ears, a tail and gloves that looked like paws. "Don't worry, I'm sure he just got delayed or something." He bit his lip nervously and summed up every ounce of courage he had. "Why don't you dance with me while you wait?"

"Look, Toris, I like, already have my first dance promised to Francis." Felix told him, and looked off into the distance with a dreamy face, not seeing Toris' disappointment. "He's sooo hot. Just imagine it: We'll dance a waltz and fall in love and then he'll marry me and take him to his castle where we'll live happily ever after. Totally sweet, am I right?"

Felix snapped out of his daydream and started panicking again when he saw no sign of Prince Francis. "It's totally not fair!" he wailed. "He's not coming!" Felix rushed inside the mansion, with a pout on his face.

Arthur and Toris looked at each other and followed Felix. They were used to Felix's tendencies to overreact, but he really did look like he needed some cheering up. When they found him, he was staring outside a window, his arms crossed and his bottom lip sticking out

Arthur didn't really know what to say but he awkwardly patted Felix's back. "Look, just calm down. I'm sure the prince has a good reason for being late." In response, Felix looked pointedly away from him.

"Maybe I just need to wish harder." Felix said as he looked up at the Evening star and crossed his fingers, bouncing up and down. "Come on, please, please, please, PLEASE. COME ON!"

"Wishing on a star isn't enough, Felix. You have to put in some hard work an consider what you really want." Arthur told him before giving Toris a "now's your chance" look.

"Felix…" Toris began nervously. "Have you considered that maybe you don't need a prince? I mean, the prince might not even be coming. Maybe there's someone else just under your nose who's hoping that they have a chance with you."

Felix turned toward Toris questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

Taking a deep breath, Toris looked Felix in the eye. "Felix, I-"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN." A voice was heard announcing. "HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS, PRINCE FRANCIS BONNEFOY!" A figure appeared with chin length wavy blond hair and blue eyes.

"Toris, we can talk later. I've got a prince to catch!" Felix called as he ran up to meet Francis. The two bowed (actually, Felix curtsied) to each other and began waltzing.

Arthur glanced up at the Evening star as if wondering whether it had something to do with it. When he looked back he saw Toris watching Felix and Francis dancing. His expression could only be described as heartbroken.

A beeping noise came from the pocket of Arthur's coat and he took out his phone and went inside to check what it was. He checked his email and found a message from Hetalia Books. Yes they had finally read it! Eagerly, Arthur scanned the email. The more he read, however, the more felt his heart sink.

"Arthur Kirkland, we regret to inform you that your book does not fit the needs of our company at this time." Arthur continued reading but the information barely registered. All of that hard work for nothing. As he kept reading, they gave some vague reasons for why they had rejected the book, but Arthur knew why. They were goddamn wankers who were biased against books with homosexual characters. All his life, had dealt with similar bias due to having two dads and being gay himself, but now the weight of it all seemed unbearable.

Needing to get away, Arthur hurried up to Felix's room. He took off the red pirate coat and his hat and eyepatch. Now he simply wore a white silk shirt and beige pants with high black boots. He took his old journal out of the pocket of the coat and went to the balcony outside it where he could think.

He angrily swiped at a tear forming in his eye. He would not cry, dammit. "St-stupid publishers. Those gits don't know what they're doing. I was so close. People would have been lining up to buy my book." He looked up at the Evening star and clutched his journal to his chest like he had so many years ago.

"Please, please, please." he whispered.

Bringing his gaze back to earth, Arthur was startled when he saw a frog sitting on the rail of the balcony. He was sure that it hadn't been there moments ago.

"Just peachy." Arthur mumbled sarcastically. He he addressed his next commentsto the frog. "As if the universe wasn't mocking me enough. What, you want a kiss?"

"A kiss would be trés bon, oui?"

"…"

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL?" Arthur yelled backing away into the room. The frog had just talked back to him, and in a French accent no less.

"Je suis désolé! I am sorry I frightened you! Wait, what are you with zat book? No, wait, AAAH!" The frog yelped as he dodged a book being swung towards him. He hopped up on top of a desk and held out his hand (or rather flipper) in a "stop" gesture.

"Let me eentroduce myself. I am none ozer zan Prince Francis Bonnefoy!" a book slammed down on the frog and he coughed out "….of France."

"Bullshit. I just saw him outside dancing with Felix. So you had better give a bloody good explanation of what's going on."

"Look, all I know eez zat one moment I am a dashing and charmingly 'andsome prince and zen POOF! I 'ave flippers, green skin, and am no longer beautiful."

"What, and I suppose you now need a kiss to change back?"

The frog leapt up (pun intended) in excitement. "Of course, why deedn't I zink of that? You 'ave to kiss me!"

"What no! That was sarcasm, you idiot!"

"Oh come on, cherie. All ze ladies love my keeses. Besides, eet will make me 'uman again. I can geeve you a reward in return. My family is trés wealthy. Or maybe zere is somezing else I can do?" Francis neglected to mention that he was broke.

Arthur thought it over. Maybe if he changed this so-called prince back, he could get him to leave an excellent review of his book. After all, publishers would get do anything to get the chance to publish a book recommended by a prince. It would sell like wild! But was it worth it to kiss something as gross as a frog?

Glancing back at his journal, Arthur hardened his resolve. "Fine. But just one kiss, and then I will scrub my mouth with soap."

"Now, now, no need to be so rude. Come on." Francis puckered his lips (or what would be lips. Arthur didn't know if frogs had lips.).

Ignoring his urge to gag, Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and kissed Francis. There was a bright flash of light and a bang like a gunshot and Arthur disappeared. Francis looked at himself, but he was still small and slimy (what he didn't know was that it was actually mucus. If he did, he would have been even more disgusted by his predicament).

Francis suddenly realized that he couldn't see the man who had just kissed him. He looked around and then looked down from the desk to see Arthur's clothes lying in a pile. As he watch, something squirmed inside it and something small and green emerged from the fabric.

"You still look as idiotic as before," it said in Arthur's voice. "But how the hell did you get up there? Hang on, how am I down here?"

Arthur caught sight of himself in the mirror and screamed.

"YOU WANKER, YOU TURNED ME INTO A FROG TOO!" Arthur hopped up next to Francis and tried to strangle him. As the two struggled, they ended up back near the balcony and Francis leapt away from Arthur only to fall into a giant cake set up on a dessert cart, frightening the poor soul who was about to cut a slice.

"Never mind zat! We need to get out of 'ere before zey try to get us!" Francis yelled at Arthur and the two bounded away from the party. Francis found some balloons and with great difficulty due to his flippers, untied them and grabbed Arthur. The balloons took off and the two floated away. Arthur glared at Francis.

"I am going to kill you."


End file.
